Enforcer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide The vital task of law enforcement takes many forms throughout the galaxy. Backwater constables, The Sector Rangers, corporate security forces, city police, and some types of Imperial agents are a few of the typical examples. The rise of the Empire and its ever-growing governmental intrusiveness brings about a great increase in Enforces of all types. Enforcers are elite law enforcement officers and agents. In respectable organizations, they are the most skilled investigators, the best patrol officers, and often leaders within their departments. In corrupt organizations, they might use special connections to gain their position, but they still have a degree of ability, if not integrity. Both honest and corrupt Enforcers can be found at any level and any organization. Honest Enforcers are dedicated and driven to keep the peace and capture the bad guys. They often aspire to high levels of morality, fairness, and justice. Just because they're honest doesn't mean they don't support the Empire. They might be dedicated to the Empire's ideals, yet unaware or disbelieving of its worst offenses. Corrupt Enforcers are self-serving. They use their position to gain personal fortune or power, operating individually or in concert with others in their organization. They might not possess the appropriate attitude for the job, but they have at least enough skill to hang on to it. An Enforcer's duties and abilities vary by assignment. Urban patrols pursue suspects through congested cityscapes. The Sector Rangers use a broad set of ability to track down criminals throughout their own sector of space. Imperial Security Bureau and COMPNOR agents rely on political power and fear as much as natural investigative talents and training to hunt down rebels and other opponents of the New Order. In a campaign set in The Dark Times, Enforcer character might find their loyalty to their positions as upholders of the law conflicting with the new political reality of the New Order. How these Enforcers balance this pressure should be integral to character development and have some influence on the direction of the campaign. 'Examples of Enforcers in Star Wars' Corporate Sector Authority Security, Corran Horn, CorSec Agents, Sector Rangers, ISB Agents, High-Level COMPNOR Operatives. 'Prerequisites' To qualify to become an Enforcer, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Minimum Level: 7th * Trained Skills: Gather Information, Perception * Talents: At least one Talent from either the Survivor Talent Tree * Special: Must belong to a law enforcement or similar security organization Game Rule Information The following are the features of the Enforcer Prestige Class: 'Hit Points' At each level, Enforcers gain 1d8 Hit Points + their Constitution modifier. 'Force Points' Enforcers gain a number of Force Points equal to 6 + one-half their Character Level, rounded down, every time they gain a new level in this Prestige Class. 'Defense Bonuses' At 1st level, Enforcers gain a +4 Class bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +2 Class bonus to their Will Defense. 'Talents' At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), the Enforcer selects a Talent. The Enforcer must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. No Talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. An Enforcer can select a Talent from one of the Talent Trees (Enforcer). Resources An Enforcer has access to additional Resources provided by their department or organization. Each time an Enforcer gains a level, they receive Restricted or Military Equipment (Including Weapons or Vehicles) equal in value to their Heroic Level x 2,000 credits. The Equipment appears in a civilized, accessible location of the Enforcer's choice. An Enforcer may choose not to receive any Resources when they gain a level, instead adding the value of any Equipment they would normally gain to the Resources they gain at their next level. Targeted Suspect The time an Enforcer spends investigating a suspect results in benefits when dealing with the individual during an encounter. If an Enforcer spends a Full-Round Action observing an opponent in combat, they gain a bonus on attack rolls and Deception, Perception, and Persuasion checks equal to one-half the Enforcer's Class Level (Rounded down). The benefits last for the remainder of the encounter. An Enforcer cannot use this ability until after their target has acted during combat.